


Maddening Cat

by Melthil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anger, Cat, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Jealous Sherlock, Jealousy, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Party, Sweet, True Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Eigentlich hatte sich John seinen Abend anders vorgestellt. Auf einer Party unter seinen Freunden zu sein und gemeinsam das Halloweenfest zu genießen wäre ihm lieber, als von einem schwarzen, anhänglichen Kater verfolgt zu werden. Zu allem Überfluss war Sherlock nach ihrem Streit immer noch nicht nach Hause gekommen. Mrs. Hudson, ohne das es jemand für möglich gehalten hätte, hatte jedoch auch ihre magischen Finger im Spiel. (Johnlock)





	Maddening Cat

YOU SAY "WITCH" LIKE ITS A BAD THING

 

Eines Abends auf dem Heimweg vom Supermarkt, bei fast schon eisigen Temperaturen, machte John eine eigenartige Entdeckung. Verwundert und auch etwas irritiert starrte John hinunter zu seinen Füßen. Eigentlich war dies eine beinah schon alltägliche Begegnung, aber etwas war komisch an der Art und Weise, wie sich diese schwarze Katze um seine Beine schlängelte. Beinahe, als würde sie nicht wollen, dass John auch nur einen einzigen Schritt weiter laufen würde. So bestimmend, dass John nicht anders konnte und hinunter lächelte.

"Na?", hauchte der Blonde.

Kniend kraulte er den Kater, wie er durch einen fast schon fachmännischen Blick feststellen konnte, auch wenn er kein Tierarzt war, und blickte in zwei große blaue Augen.

Und doch, es war zwar lächerlich, aber irgendwie erinnerten ihn diese Augen und die kleinen zuckenden Ohren an die ungeduldige Miene eines gewissen selbst ernannten Consulting Detektiv. 

Als säße dort Sherlock und würde ihn mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen, verbissenen Lippen und kalkulierenden Augen anstarren und sogleich das Ergebnis eines Falls veröffentlichen.

Seufzend kratzte sich John an der Schläfe, als er sich erhob und müde hin und her schaute. Weit und breit war niemand zu sehen. Auch hatte der Kater kein Halsband umgelegt. Ein Streuner? Ein heftiger Windzug schob John einen Schritt nach vorne und ein ungehaltenes Miauen ließ ihn erneut hinunter schauen.

"Ein ungemütlicher Abend. Ich schlage vor, du suchst dir eine gute Übernachtungsmöglichkeit."

Der Kater sah immer noch leicht bedrängend hinauf. Er miaute, so ernst und klar, als würde er wirklich etwas sagen wollen. John rieb sich über die Augen.  
Heute war ein langer Tag und er freute sich bereits auf einen warmen Tee, ein gutes Buch und sein weiches Bett. Eine Katze würde ihn nun jetzt nicht auch noch irritieren.

"Na schön, man sieht sich."

Kopfschüttelnd wand sich John ab und lief die Straße weiter entlang. Er hielt jetzt auch schon Gespräche mit streunenden Tieren, wie weit es schon gekommen war. Ein erneuter Windzug ließ ihn fröstelnd den Mantel enger ziehen. Die Einkäufe, die er in einer Plastiktüte um sein Handgelenk gebunden hatte, drückte er nun enger an sich.

"Gott verdammt."

Eine flackernde Straßenlaterne ließ ihn aufschauen. Für einen Moment erkannte er im schräg hineinfallenden Licht nicht nur seinen eigenen Schatten, sondern auch einen viel kleineren. Als die Lampe wieder ihren monotonen Schein, ohne weitere Fehler, hinunter scheinen ließ, schaute John verdattert über seine Schulter.

Dort hinter ihm stand der selbe schwarze Kater, von dem er sich soeben verabschiedet hatte, und starrte zu ihm hinauf. Eisblaue Augen trafen seine und ein Schauer drückte sich seinen Rücken hinunter.

"Ziemlich anhänglich was?", zischend lief er weiter.

 

Als er die nächste Abbiegung passierte, sah er prüfend hinter sich. Siehe da, treudoof trottete dort der Kater. John kam sich eigenartig vor. Die kleinen Begegnungen die man ab und zu mit Streunern hatte, waren etwas, woran man keinen weiteren Gedanken verschwendete, aber wenn sich jede Katze so verhalten würde, wie diese. John pustete die Luft aus den Lungen und sah zu, wie der dichte Rauch hinaufstieg.

Für den Moment nahm John es hin. Ein solcher Begleiter wäre wohl keine all zu große Gefahr. Doch als er 221b erreichte und sich abschließend zu dem Kater umdrehte, wartete der schon voreilig an seinen Füßen. Sich räuspernd nahm er seinen Schlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche.  
Der Kater sah abwartend zu ihm hinauf, dann wieder auf die immer noch geschlossene Tür. Der nächste Blick hatte etwas Verärgertes an sich.

"Also dann."

John schob sich, so behutsam er nur konnte, vor die Katze und schloss die Tür auf, als er durchschlüpfen wollte, drückte sich die agile dünne Katze bereits durch seine Beine und hinein in die Wohnung.

"Hey!", rief er, doch der Kater rannte auch schon die Treppe hinauf und durch die offene Wohnungstür.

Verdattert, verärgert und mit offenem Mund starrte John ihm hinterher. Resigniert schnaufend schloss er die Tür und stampfe die Treppe ebenfalls hinauf. Der heutige Abend konnte wahrlich nicht schlimmer werden. Sollte sich Sherlock doch um dieses Vieh kümmern, vielleicht wäre ein neues Experiment auch noch dabei. 

Ächzend schüttelte er seinen Mantel ab, hing ihn auf und trat durch die Küchentür hinein.  
Dort fand er auch den unfreiwilligen Gast. Der Kater saß ohne weitere Sorgen dort auf dem Stuhl vor dem voll bepackten Küchentisch und leckte sich die Pfote. Als der Kleine aufsah, blitzte er aus blauen Augen zu John hinüber.

Seine harten gedachten Worte überdenkend packte John die eingekauften Utensilien aus, ließ den Kater dabei auf den Tisch springen und in dabei beobachten. Was für einen Sinn würde es jetzt noch machen, den kleinen Wicht aus der Wohnung zu scheuchen. Er sah nicht so aus, als würde er es John leicht machen, würde er es versuchen.  
Johns müde Knochen rieten es ihm ebenfalls ab, einer schnellen leichtfüßigen Katze hinterher zu rennen.

"Hallihallo!"

Es klopfte taktvoll gegen die Küchentür und der Kopf einer lächelnden Mrs. Hudson stahl sich hinein. John schloss den Kühlschrank und wand sich zu ihr.

"Guten Abend, Mrs. Hutson.", er überreichte ihr sogleich eine frisch gekaufte Milchpackung. 

"Noch einmal vielen Dank, dass sie uns ausgeholfen haben."

"Oh, John, das war doch kein Problem.", sie drückte die Milchpackung John erneut entgegen. "Aber ich denke sie brauchen diese Milch eher als ich, nicht wahr? Oh!"

Verwirrt sah John hinunter auf die ihm zurück gebotene Milchpackung, als Mrs. Hudson den Kater nun selbst entdeckte.

"Wer ist denn das?", lachte sie und versuchte den Kater zu tätscheln, dieser duckte sich aber gekonnt und huschte mit einem weiten Sprung unter den Tisch.

"Hm, was sagt man denn dazu, ein flinker kleiner Wicht."

"Ist mir einfach nachgelaufen.", knurrte John gezügelt und verstaute die Milchpackung im Kühlschrank.

Die ältere Dame legte eine warme Hand auf Johns Schulter, und sah ihn beinahe schon wissend an.

"Keine Sorge, mein Lieber, in so einer stürmischen Nacht will doch niemand freiwillig da draußen sein. Lassen Sie den Kleinen ruhig hier, mich stört es ja nicht. Wissen Sie, meine Schwester hat ebenso eine kleine Katze, furchtbares Ding, aber war einmal ganz süß anzusehen."

In ihre Erinnerungen abschweifend trat sie aus der Wohnung hinaus, ließ John in seiner Misere alleine.

"Oh, wie gut, dass es Ihnen nichts ausmacht.", brummte er gehässig.

Allmählich stieg ihm die ganze Sache zu Kopf. Es reizte ihn. Den ganzen Abend musste er sich schon ungeplante Dinge antun. Jetzt auch noch einen Streuner im Haus zu haben, John könnte sich kein besseres Halloweenfest vorstellen.  
Brummend rieb er sich über die schweren Augen. Ein wahres Halloweenfest. Zischend schnappte er sich den Kessel, füllte in mit Wasser und stellte ihn auf den Herd. Danach schnappte er sich eine Tasse und schmiss einen Teebeutel hinterher.  
Sein Griff, etwas zu stark um die arme kleine Tasse, lockerte er, als er erneut einen Druck um seine Beine huschen fühlte. Er sah nicht hinunter, sondern seufzte tief aus.

Halloweenfest deswegen, da sie, Sherlock und er, auf eine Party eingeladen wurden. Es sollte wohl ein gemütlicher Abend unter Freunden werden mit peinlichen Kostümen und Halloweengebäck. 

Molly hatte sie vor einigen Wochen eingeladen und John hatte langsam begonnen, sich darauf zu freuen.  
Wäre da nicht sein überaus antisozialer, nichtsnutziger, verstimmter Mitbewohner. Welcher es natürlich nicht als praktisch erachtete ihre Kostüme, wie vereinbart, rechtzeitig abzuholen. Zudem die Wohnung zu verwüsten und widerwillig nicht eingestehen zu wollen, dass in einem solchem Wohnverhältnis eine gewisse Ordnung aufrecht gehalten werden muss.

Doch zu allem Überfluss hatte es sich Sherlock auch noch erlaubt Molly und allen anderen abzusagen, da er und John für einen wichtigen Fall eingetragen wären. Dieser "wichtige Fall" existierte nur leider nicht und der Abend begann mit einem genervten Holmes im Morgenmantel und Pyjama auf dem Sofa und ein wütender Arzt, der sich aufmachte einkaufen zu gehen.

Dies lag nun schon einige Stunden zurück, denn John hatte sich Zeit gelassen die relativ wenigen Dinge zu besorgen, um seinen Kopf weitgehend abzukühlen. Was ihm jedoch nun noch gefehlt hatte, war ein verdammter Streuner in seiner Wohnung und eine immer noch versaute Küche!

Das Pfeifen des Kessels ließ ihn zurück aus seinen Gedanken fahren. Nörgelnd schenkte er sich ein und trat hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich auf seinen Sessel, das Chaos um sich herum übersah er dabei gekonnt. 

Auch wenn sich der Lockenkopf noch so anstellen würde, John würde dafür sorgen, dass diese Wohnung blitzblank sein wird. Verflucht noch mal! Dieser Bengel erlaubte sich viel zu viel und kam mit noch mehr davon.

Vor Wut beinah schäumend nahm er einen Schluck des noch viel zu heißen Tees nur um ihn danach fluchend auf das Tischchen neben in zu stellen. Erst dann bemerkte er den Kater vor seinen Füßen. Er saß dort beinahe unbeweglich und starrte ihn an.

"Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was für ein Spiel du hier spielst, aber heute habe ich dafür keine Nerven mehr."

Apropos Sherlock; er hatte sich zwar schon den ganzen Abend über ihn aufgeregt, aber doch hatte er noch nichts verbales von ihm gehört, seitdem er zurückgekommen war.

War er also auch frische Luft schnappen gegangen? Gut, vielleicht würde dies die eingerosteten Synapsen in irgend einer Ecke seines viel zu großen Gehirn anregen, die für die Auffassung von dummen Entscheidungen zuständig waren.

"Scheiße."

Er war noch viel zu wütend um rational an die Situation heranzutreten. Er entschied sich duschen zu gehen. Warm duschen würde seine Nerven beruhigen und ihn entspannen lassen.

Wäre da nicht noch das gegenwärtige Problem mit dieser Katze. Was sollte John mit ihm machen? Hierbehalten? Er sah hinunter, immer noch saß der Kater dort vor seinen Füßen und starrte ihn an.

Nein, nein, erst würde er duschen gehen, alles andere würde er sich danach überlegen. Den Kater und dessen stechenden blauen Augen, die ihm immer vertrauter vorkamen, ignorierend lockerte er den Kragen seines Shirts und trat in das Badezimmer ein.

Nichts geht über eine warme Dusche.

 

Mit einem Handtuch, dass er sich über die Schulter gelegt hatte, trat John aus dem dampfenden Zimmer hinaus. Nur in seinem Bademantel war es wohl doch etwas kalt, aber er hatte vergessen seinen eigenen Pyjama zu richten.

Bevor er jedoch die Treppen zu seinem eigenen Zimmer erklimmen konnte, sah er hinüber zum Wohnzimmer.

Dort lag der Kater, unbeholfen und gelangweilt mit beiden Vorderpfoten verschränkt auf denen sein kleiner Kopf lag, auf Sherlocks Sessel. Durch sein nun etwas beruhigtes Gemüt, konnte sich John ein leises Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Ja, dieser Kater, so seltsam es sich wohl auch anhörte, erinnerte ihn immer mehr an Sherlock.

Als er an den großmäuligen Holmes dachte, verzog sich das Lächeln und er stieg schweigend die Treppe hinauf, um sich anzuziehen. 

 

Nachdem er den alten kalten Tee weg geschüttet und sich einen neuen ein geschüttet hatte, setzte er sich immer noch mit nassen Haaren auf das lange Sofa. Einen kleinen Schluck nehmend streckte er sich nach der Fernbedienung und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Dröhnend drang die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers in die sonst so eigenartig stille Wohnung hinein.

Miauend trat sein Gast zu John und sprang mit einem gezielten Satz neben ihn auf das Sofa. John, der sich davon nicht beirrte, hielt seinen Blick stur auf den kleinen Bildschirm gerichtet. 

Der Tag war schon komisch genug, jetzt wollte er sich, wenn er schon nicht auf die Halloweenparty gehen konnte, vor dem TV entspannen. Mit oder ohne streunende Katze.  
Der Kater dagegen schien es gar nicht zu mögen, ignoriert zu werden. Er lehnte sich gegen Johns Seite und drückte ihm seinen kleinen Kopf an die Rippen.

Zuckend sah er schließlich auf, als eine warme kleine Zunge seinen Handrücken berührte. Unentschlossen erhob er die Hand und begann den Kater hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Zuerst schien es diesem, man kann es nicht anders beschreiben, und es brach John zum leisen Auflachen, zu empören.

Doch in den wenigen Minuten dieser intensiven Zuwendung, schien der Kater sich zu entspannen und einen rollenden Laut von sich zu geben. Überrascht sah John abermals von den überaus langweiligen Nachrichten auf. Er schnurrte.

Als dies nun auch der Kater bemerkte und er seine halb geschlossenen Augen erschrocken öffnete, schob er Johns Hand mit seiner eigenen kleinen Tatze davon.

John würde es zwar nicht aussprechen, aber dieser kleine Kerl hatte etwas sehr Eigenartiges an sich, dass ihn tatsächlich von seiner Wut ablenkte. Der Kater benahm sich ganz und gar nicht natürlich. Eher als würde er von sich selbst und seinen Instinkten überrascht sein.

 

John sank immer tiefer in das zwar schon alte und abgenutzte, aber immer noch bequeme Sofa hinein. Im TV lief eine alte Komödie, die John schon seit etlichen Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Wohl ein Halloweenspecial. 

Die alten Witze, die ihren Charme noch immer nicht verloren hatten, ließen ihn des Öfteren mitlachen. Trotz der ungewohnten harmonischen Ruhe schielte der Arzt immer wieder auf die Uhr an der Wand. Wann würde Sherlock wohl auftauchen? Wenn er schon meinte Johns Abend derartig zu sabotieren, dann könnte er es wenigstens auch mit ihm gemeinsam aussitzen.

Oder wohl möglich wollte John einfach nur wissen, dass der große Idiot nicht in Schwierigkeiten war. Was keine Seltenheit war.

Auch schielte er immer wieder auf den Kater neben ihn. Dieser hatte sich an seine Seite geschmiegt und sah mit trüben Augen auf irgend einen Punkt im Raum. John sollte es doch gar nicht mehr wundern und er sollte sich damit abfinden, dass er für alles nur nicht von normalen Dingen angezogen wurde.

Die Werbung begann und John schenkte sich einen neuen Tee ein.

 

 

Bald war es Mitternacht und Sherlock war immer noch nicht zu Hause. Er hatte ihm auch keine Nachricht geschrieben, wie es oft der Fall war und auf was sie sich geeinigt hatten, wenn der Jüngere wiedereinmal länger aufgehalten wurde. Doch diesmal, nichts. Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht, nichts.

Es ärgerte John. Er hatte an einem solchen Abend auch noch die Nerven in nicht nur auf die Palme zu bringen, sondern auch noch auf den Mond. Die Augen schließend seufzte er. Wann würde dieser Idiot lernen, dass er nicht der einzige Mensch auf dieser Welt war?

Er spürte diese tiefe Wut erneut aufsteigen und er beschloss den TV abzuschalten und schlafen zu gehen. Was würde es bringen auf ihn zu warten? Sherlock war ein Dickkopf und er würde sicher nicht seine Sturheit aufgeben, um anderen die Sorgen zu nehmen, die seine Abwesenheit bereitete.

Maulend erhob sich John.

Sorgen. Eigentlich sollte er keine Sorgen haben. Er sollte immer noch wütend auf ihn sein und das zu Recht, wie John betonen wollte.

Der Kater sah verwirrt auf, doch John ignorierte auch ihn. Den TV schaltete er ab und unterbrach so das teuflische Lachen einer schlecht geschminkten Hexe. Mit langsamen Schritten trat er die Treppe hinauf und in sein Zimmer hinein.

Seufzend legte er sich unter die warmen Decken und schloss seine müden Augen. Was für ein verdammter Tag. Morgen würde er Molly die ganze Sache ausführlicher erklären und Sherlock, wenn er wieder da war, würde sich um den Saustall in der Küche kümmern.

Blinzelnd und erstmals zufrieden mit den kommenden Aufgabe, drehte er sich auf die Seite und versuchte alle aufkommenden Gedanken zu verscheuchen.

 

\---

 

Wildes Kratzen und lautes trierisches Geschrei ließen John aus seinen Träumen fahren. Desorientiert sah er sich um. Ein fast schon einstudierter Blick wanderte auf die Uhr. Mitternacht.

"Verdammt noch mal!", zischte er und versuchte sich zu besinnen.

Es konnte nur diese verdammte Katze sein. Wieso in Gottes Namen diese Katze? Schnaubend stand John auf und öffnete die Tür. Nur einen Spaltbreit, doch dies reichte dem Kater schon und er schlüpfte hinein in das immer noch dunkle Zimmer. John schloss wütend und schlaftrunken die Augen. Das kann doch nicht wahr sein.

"Weißt du was, mach was du willst.", grummelte er, schloss die Tür und kroch erneut unter die Decke und versuchte zu schlafen.

Ein Knurren an seinem Ohr ließ ihn aufzucken. Der Kater saß neben ihm auf seinem Kopfkissen und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen blauen Augen an. John bewahrte Ruhe und atmete tief durch. Es war nicht die Schuld des Katers, wie er sich in Besinnung rief. Der Kater schien nur eine außergewöhnliche Gabe zu haben, Menschen, ob er sie kannte oder nicht, zu reizen.

Eine Tatze, weiche und leicht, wurde ihm auf die Wange gelegt. Ein herzzerreißendes Miauen, sanft und lieb, wurde gerufen. John sah in diese blauen Augen und wusste selbst nicht mehr, was er eigentlich denken sollte.

Die Rufe des Katers wurden ängstlicher und drängender, John jedoch, verständlicherweise, verstand ihn nicht.

"Was für ein Abend."

Ein Abend, den er sich ganz anders vorgestellt hatte. Nicht mit einer explodierenden Katze auf seinem Kopfkissen und einem immer noch verschwundenen Mitbewohner.

"Hör mal-.", doch er wurde prompt unterbrochen, als der Kater seine warme kleine Tatze auf seine Lippen legte. Ein sanftes Miauen ertönte und eine raue kleine Zunge strich über seine Wangen.

Na ja, irgendwie war das schon etwas süß, musste John zugeben, warum auch immer der Kate nun so besessen darauf war, ihm so nahe zu sein. Er hob eine Hand und strich über dessen seidiges schwarzes Fell. Er hatte das Bedürfnis den Kater zu beruhigen, vielleicht aber auch nur, dass er danach ihn in Ruhe gelassen würde und er weiter schlafen konnte. Vielleicht aber auch, da ihm dieser Kater immer mehr an Sherlock erinnerte und er sich vormachte, sich selber ebenfalls damit beruhigen zu können, wenn er den Kater besänftigte.

Schlaftrunken rieb er sich über die Augen. Was auch immer sein abgeschaltetes Gehirn sich da ausdachte, John wäre es lieber weiter zu schlafen. Möglicherweise sollte er kurzen Prozess machen und den Kater vor die Tür setzten.

Entfernt hörte er eine Glocke läuten. Dies überraschte ihn, den in der Mitte Londons hörte man neben dem allgemeinen Lärm nicht unbedingt eine Glocke. Verwirrt runzelte er die Stirn und schaltete das Licht an. Vielleicht hatte er sich ja auch getäuscht.

"Na auf, verschwinde schon."

Er schob den Kater vom Bett und sah ihm streng hinterher.

"John!"

Aufschreckend riss er seine Augen auf. Ein halblauter Schrei ertönte in seinem bescheiden Zimmer und erhellte augenblicklich alle seine Sinne.

"Sherlock?", rief er ungläubig zurück.

Mit einem Satz sprang der Kater zurück aufs Bett und bevor John etwas sagen oder den Schrei deuten konnte füllte sich der Raum mit dichtem Rauch.

Hustend wand sich John aus den Lacken, doch ein gewisses Gewicht schien ihn davon abzuhalten aufzustehen. Der Rauch, der eigenartig leicht war und sich schnell verzog, offenbarte John ein höchst eigenartiges Bild.  
Auf seinen Beinen saß Sherlock Holmes mit zerzausten Haar und aufgerissenen Augen.

"John!", schrie er erneut aus und legte beide Hände an dessen Wangen.

Ein weiterer Punkt, den John erwähnen sollte, war, dass Sherlock nackt wie am Tag seiner Geburt dort auf ihm saß und der sich schnell verschwundene Rauch nichts lange bedeckt hielt.

"Sherlock, was zur-."

John unterbrach sich selbst, als er den aufgeweckten Blick des Jüngeren sah, der sich in etwas wie Furcht verwandelte.

"Wo ist sie?", rief der Neuankömmling zugleich.

"Was? Wer?", Johns Augen huschten verwirrt hin und her, um Sherlocks gestikulierenden Gesten zu folgen.

"Mrs. Hudson! Sie hat mir das angetan!"

"Moment mal, Sherlock, langsam."

John setzte sich, so gut es nun einmal ging, auf. Er schloss die Augen und atmete einige Male tief druch. Er musste erst einmal verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Dieser Kater hatte verrückt gespielt und ihn aufgeweckt, danach hatte er ihn belagert, die Glocke, der Rauch und dann saß dort Sherlock.

"Du.", Er räusperte sich und wagte es kaum es auszusprechen, hörte es sich doch höchst verrückt an. "Du warst die-."

"Ja, John, ich war die verdammte Katze!", der gereizte Lockenkopf lehnte sich zurück und legte die Hand an sein Kinn. "Das ich das nicht vorher bemerkt hatte. Die Anzeichen schienen beinahe-.", er verlor sich in einem maulenden und plappernden Dialog mit sich selbst.

John dagegen versuchte langsam zu atmen und seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sherlock war die Katze? Die ganze Zeit? Auch wenn dies rein logisch nicht geschehen konnte, sollte, was hatte Mrs. Hudson damit zu tun?

"- alles nur wegen dieser bescheuerten Party.", äffte Sherlock nach und schnaufte wütend. "John, ich bitte dich, was ist das für ein Grund? Wir wären sowieso nicht lange geblieben. Diese ganzen Kostüme, Themen-Mahlzeiten und die Filme erst.", die Augen verdrehend strahlten Sherlocks blaue Augen auf John hinab. "Natürlich fandest du diese Filme amüsant."

"Ja, und ich hätte es auch auf der Party amüsant gefunden, Sherlock, zu der ich deinetwegen nicht gehen konnte!"

John setzte sich weiter auf und Sherlock hielt sich an dessen Schulter fest, um nicht hinunterzufallen.

"Und jetzt einmal Klartext, was wird hier gespielt!"

"Frag das Mrs. Hudson.", Sherlock nahm die Hand von Johns Schulter. "Sie hat mich verwandelt, wie auch immer es ihr möglich war."

"Verwandelt?", lachte John. "Der große Sherlock Holmes glaubt also tatsächlich an Hexen und Zauberer und das ausgerechnet an Halloween.", witzelte John sarkastisch und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Nein, das tue ich nicht und doch ist es passiert. Aber wie nur?"

John der nun doch die Ernsthaftigkeit in diesen blauen Augen sah, zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen.

"Das ist ein Scherz.", erneut lachte er mat auf. "Mrs. Hudson hat dich in einen Kater verwandelt? Sherlock, das hört sich-."

"Ich weiß wie es sich anhört, John!", fauchte Sherlock und sah wütend auf ihn herab. "Und doch habe ich es selbst erlebt."

John ließ sich geschlagen nach hinten zurück in die Kissen fallen.

"Na, klasse, kann ja immer besser mit dir werden."

Für einen Moment wurde es still um sie herum und beide hingen ihren eigenen wilden Gedanken nach. Bis John ein folgenschwerer Gedanke kam.

"Wieso hat sie dich eigentlich in einen Kater verwandelt?"

"Ist das nicht offensichtlich.", zischte Sherlock und sah auf die Seite.

Jetzt schien John sich der eigentlichen Position des Jüngeren bewusst zu werden. Sherlock spliterfasernackt auf ihm mit verschränkten Armen und abgedriftet in seinem Gedankepalast. So hatte sich John seine Halloweennacht nicht vorgestellt. Ganz und gar nicht. Eine leichte rote Spur legte sich um dessen Nase, doch er unterbrach den anderen bei seinen Gedanken nicht, sondern besah sich ihn besser.

Die zerzausten Locken standen in alle Richtungen ab und seine Augen hatten etwas von der vor ersten Wilde verloren. Und dennoch sah Sherlock aus, als-. John schluckte und ließ den Gedanken fallen, viel mehr erhob er erneut das Wort.

"Nicht für mich, Sherlock."

Schnaubend legte Sherlock seinen Blick erneut auf John.

"Offensichtlich, da ich es dir verwehrt hatte auf diese sinnlose kleine Party zu gehen. Wohl ihre Art und Weise mich zu "bestrafen", wie sie es nannte.", erneut rollte er mit den Augen.

"Warte, Sherlock, dich bestrafen?", John lachte abfällig auf. "Ich denke nicht, dass das was bei dir gebracht hat."

Die Augen zusammenziehend genauso wie seine Augenbrauen musterte Sherlock Johns von der Nachttischlampe beschienenes Gesicht. Für einen langen Moment sprachen sie nicht. John wurde erneut bewusste, in welcher Situation sie sich befanden, doch tat immer noch nichts dagegen. In seinen Gedanken malte er sich allerhand Ausreden zusammen, um sein Nichthandeln zu erklären.

"Du bist wütend.", schlussfolgerte Sherlock und John atmete flach aus.

"Ach wirklich.", schnaubte er erneut.

"Sarkasmus, John? Bekommt dir nicht."

Und auch noch in einer solchen Situation schien Sherlock die Grenzen nicht zu kennen. Er reizte John weiter, als im gut tat und bemerkte es noch nicht einmal. John ermahnte sich abermals nicht aus der Haut zufahren. Im Gegenteil, nun wollte er genauer wissen, wieso Mrs. Hudson, so kurios es auch klang, die Dringlichkeit sah in so einem Maße einzuschreiten.

"Wieso hast du Kostüme nicht abgeholt Sherlock?", hackte er nun nach.

Sherlock ließ eine Art leises Wimmern von sich, dass er hinfort räusperte. Sogleich vermied er es auch, John in die Augen zu schauen. Für ein alles könnendes Genie war er manchmal viel zu offensichtlich, wie John fand.

"Ich denke nicht, dass du ohne einen Grund gehandelt hast, Sherlock.", ermahnte und gleichzeitig half er Sherlock nun doch mit der Wahrheit heraus zu rücken.

Sherlock begann nun, wohl ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, was schon eigenartig genug war, auf seiner Unterlippe zu beißen. Auch vermied er es weiterhin John in die Augen zu schauen und doch tat er keine Anstalten sich von seiner jetzigen Position zu erheben.

"Für einen Mann, der sich allem Natürlichem abgeschworen hatte, verhälst du dich zu offensichtlich, Sherlock."

John verengte die Augen, um Sherlocks überrascht aber auch genervte Miene zu studieren.

"Mach dich nicht lächerlich, John, das hat nichts miteinander zu tun!", schnauzte Sherlock zurück und malträtierte seine Lippe weiter.

"Hm.", murmelte John. "Ich denke doch."

Die Augenbrauen verziehend wollte Sherlock zu einer gelangweilten Antwort ansetzten, als er prompt von John nach hinten gestoßen wurde. Somit verlor er sein Gleichgewicht und flog auf die Matratze. Bevor der Größere jedoch protestieren konnte, stahl sich das gewitzte Gesicht des Arztes in sein Blickfeld. John beugte sich nah zu ihm herunter.

"Du verhälst dich wie ein Idiot."

Empört bohrten sich blaue Augen in Johns. John lachte auf. Seinen Mitbewohner einmal so sprachlos und beinahe hilflos zu sehen war etwas komplett neues für ihn. Es hatte aber auch seinen gewissen Reiz, wobei er sich selber nicht richtig sicher war, woher dieser Drang zum Überwältigen nun kam. Für den Moment wollte er jedoch seine großräumige Überlegenheit ausnutzen und Sherlock etwas mehr in die Ecke zu treiben.

"Ich denke ich weiß, wieso du die Kostüme nicht abholen wolltest, Sherlock."

Sherlocks Augen, die die Johns immer noch festhielten, blitzten auf.

"Erläutere deine ach so schlauen Vermutungen doch.", witzelte der Unterlegende.

"Zum einen wolltest du dein eigenes Kostüm nicht anziehen."

Sherlock blies überschüssige Luft aus seinen Lungen.

"Ich war in meinen jungen Jahren Pirat, John, doch heute widme ich mich gefährlicheren Dingen.", er verengte seine Augen weiter.

"Und zweitens.", John übergang Sherlocks Kommentar gewissentlich. "Wolltes du auch nicht, dass ich meines anziehe."

Sherlocks Schweigen und Kopf abwenden sprachen Bände. John lachte kehlig auf.

"Gewiss, es würde meine eigentliche Position nicht gerecht werden, aber ein passendes Kostüm wäre es allemal."

"Du bist aber kein einfacher Soldat, John!", ruckartig flog Sherlocks Kopf zurück und er lehnte sich etwas kräftiger gegen das Gewicht über ihn.

Sobald er bemerkte, dass er sich somit doch verraten hatte, lief er etwas rot um die Nase an.

"Es stimmt, ein einfacher Soldat teilt nicht die Macht mit einem Kapitän. Aber.", er drückte Sherlock tiefer in die Matratze und suchte seinen Blick. "Es war nicht mein repräsentierender Rang, der dich veranlasst hatte, den Abend zu sabotieren."

Sherlock blieb stumm, schloss einige Male die Augen und verstärkte das Rot auf seinen Wangen. Es breitete sich sogar auf dessen Schultern aus.  
John fragte sich beinahe, wie weit hinunter es sich wohl noch ausbreiten würde, doch dies würde eine einfache Peinigung übersteigen. Und doch, tat es dies nicht schon längst? John wollte Sherlock aufziehen und der Wahrheit entlocken, doch nun fand er sich tiefer in dem Akt, als angenommen.  
Nun begriff John. Er hatte eine Tür geöffnet, die keines Wegs ein einfacher Spaß war. Er sah hinunter zu dem hilflos daliegenden Sherlock. Nach der Trennung mit Mary hatte er sich keine weitläufigen Gedanken über romantische Gefühle gemacht. Er wollte nur vergessen. Leider hatte er aber auch somit Gefühle unwissentlich verdrängt, die schon einige Jahre innewohnten. Gefühle bezüglich Sherlock.

Langsam erhob er sich und setzte sich mit gesenktem Kopf auf die Bettkante, ließ Sherlock und sich selber aufatmen. Er hatte kein Recht nun mit den Gefühlen des anderen zu spielen und seine eigene erst wieder zu entdecken.

"Wie dem auch sei, Sherlock, wir sollten Morgen mit Mrs. Hudson reden.", gähnend sah er über seine Schulter.

Sherlock lag immer noch auf dem Rücken auf der Matratze. Sein Blick stur an der Decke. Dazu hatte er wohl auch nicht vor sich aufzusetzen. John seufzte und erhaschte einen Blick auf die Uhr. Fast ein Uhr nachts.

"Vielleicht.", John räusperte sich. "Sollten wir schlafen gehen, Sherlock."

Er sah nicht wieder zurück, sondern lauschte auf mögliche Bewegungen hinter sich. Doch Sherlock ließ sich Zeit. John fuhr sich müde übers Gesicht und sah hinunter auf den Boden. In den wenigen Minuten der Stille, die sich peinlicherweise um sie herum erhob, zählte John jede im erblickende Teppichfaser.  
Er war sich zwar bewusst, dass er mit Sherlock kurzen Prozess machen sollte, doch er hatte auch etwas Mitleid. Sherlock wurde am heutigen Tag äußerst unheilvoll bestraft und schien nun zu bemerken, dass es ihm zu Recht widerfahren war. Es war wohl eine neue Erfahrung von ihm. John ließ ihm Zeit.

Er bemerkte somit auch nicht die immer größer werdende Falte auf der Stirn des Holmes. Sherlock hatte sich in seine eigenen Gedanken verkrochen und schien eine innere Debatte auszufechten. Das John in sozusagen für die Nacht entlassen hatte und wohl nun von ihm verlangte, in sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zu gehen, übersah er. Ob mit Absicht oder nicht, das war ihm nicht ganz klar. Vielmehr überdachte er nun wirklich sein Verhalten.  
Er hatte John verletzt.

"Ich vermute, dass das Nichtstun meinerseits wohl größere Auswirkungen hatte, als angenommen. Nicht nur habe ich dir einen Abend unter Freunden verwehrt, sondern auch diesen Freunden einen Abend mit dich. Auch da Molly mit den Vorbereitungen komplett überfordert war und s-."

John unterbrach ihn leise lachend, doch es war kein amüsiertes Lachen. Vielmehr ein monotones, beinahe schon ein kaltes.

"Versuchst du dich etwas zu entschuldigen, Sherlock?"

Stille.

"Nun, eigentlich habe ich dich nicht um eine Entschuldigung gegeben, die zwar bitter nötig war, sondern um das Warum deines "Nichtstuns"."

Eine weitere kurze Stille erhob sich. John starrte immer noch auf den Boden, diesmal ohne etwas zu zählen. Er wartete gespannt.

"Zum einen da dieses Kostüm eine beinahe schon Beleidigung deines eigentlichen Ranges war. Du bist ein stolzer Mann und hattest dieses Kostüm als letztes Ausweg gesehen. Aus dem einzigen Grund, da du keine Ahnung hattest, was du zu Mollys kleinen Party anziehen solltest. Du hast also das einzige genommen, dass deinem Geschmack wenigstens etwas nahe kam."

Dies ratterte Sherlock herunter in dem selben gelangweilten Ton, wie als würde er dem ahnungslosen John einen vermeintlich einfachen Fall erklären.

"Folglich hattest du genauso wenig Lust auf diese Party zu gehen, wie ich. Ich habe dir, Dr. Watson, somit eher ein Gefallen getan.", er endete mit einem leisen Knurren.

Johns kaltes Lachen erfüllte den Raum.

"Sherlock Holmes, stell dich nicht als Opfer da. Es ist deine Schuld und dir ist es nur all zu bewusst.", sein ebenso kalter Blick traf den des Lockenkopfes. "Hm, vielleicht hatte ich wirklich keine Idee was ich anziehen sollte, das heißt aber nicht, dass ich keine Lust auf die Party hatte. Du allein wolltest nicht dahin.", seine Augen wurden stechender. "Nun aber der wahre Grund."

Er legte pure Autorität in seine Stimme. Ein Schauer, der gut sichtbar Sherlocks Arme und Beine hinauf kroch, bewegte ihn zu antworten.

"Es könnte aber auch sein, dass ich den anderen die Anmaßung deiner Blamage ersparen wollte."

Johns Augen weiteten sich.

"Sherlock, soll das heißen-.", barsch wurde er unterbrochen.

"Somit, ja, John, ich bin mir meiner Schuld durchaus bewusst. Mrs. Hudson hat es eindeutig klar gemacht.", grummelte er leise vor sich hin.

Nun biss sich John selbst auf die Lippen und mit einer schnellen Bewegung befand er sich erneut über Sherlock. Mit seinen Händen hielt er die Arme des anderen unter sich gepinnt. Die aufgerissenen blauen Augen sahen ihn verwirrt an, doch John konnte in ihnen auch noch etwas anderes wieder erkennen. Es war Furcht.

"Du wolltest ihnen meinen Anblick ersparen, nicht?", hauchte er dem Größeren entgegen.

Sherlock nickte langsam.

"Das habe ich doch gerade eben ges-."

"Du wolltest nicht, dass sie mich in diesem Kostüm sehen. Und zwar aus reinem Selbstnutzen.", er stoppte für einen Moment, forschte nach der Furcht die Sherlocks Augen widerspiegelte. "Eigentlich, Sherlock, warst du nur eifersüchtig."

Nun wand sich Sherlock unter dem harten Griff des Arztes. Johns übriggebliebenen Muskeln spannten sich an und hatten so keine Schwierigkeiten Sherlock still zu halten. Die Wangen und der Hals des Gepinnten verfärbten sich in einem tiefen Rot, die Augen verdunkelten sich und wandten sich ab.

John hatte direkt ins Schwarze getroffen. Triumphierend verkniff sich John ein übergroßes Lächeln.

"Nun.", hauchte er und beugte sich tiefer zu Sherlock herunter.

Wieso sollte er seine Gefühle für diesen störrischen Mann überhaupt vergraben und vergessen? Er wunderte sich über so einiges und doch war dies nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür. Möglicherweise sollte nicht er sich auf seine Gefühle besinnen, sondern Sherlock aus seinen überkochenden retten.

"Es besteht kein Grund zur Eifersucht. Viele haben mich schon in meiner Uniform gesehen, Sherlock, doch nur wenige ohne sie."

Die blauen Augen weiteten sich erneut und musterten angeregt Johns näherkommendes Gesicht.

 

 

Zufrieden nahm eine für uns längst vergessene ältere magische Form einen Schluck aus ihrer Teetasse. Ihr langer hölzerner Zauberstab, der schon einige hundert Jahre in Gebrauch war, und doch von niemand außer ihres Gleichen entdeckt wurde, lag neben ihr auf der Lehne ihres Sessels.

Wohl war wollte sie Sherlock, der ihr über die wenigen Jahre in der sie ihn kannte, ans Herz gewachsen war, an das erinnern, dass am wichtigsten auf dieser Welt war.

Lächelnd nahm sie einen ihrer Halloweenkekse und nahm einen Bissen.

Magie fand man in den alltäglichen Dingen, man sah absichtlich jedoch weg und erkannte sie nicht. Liebe jedoch war ebenfalls etwas Alltägliches, doch davon sollte man nicht die Augen verschließen.   
Erfreut ihren beiden Mietern nun endlich in die richtige Richtung gelockt zu haben, genoss sie eine der vielen Komödien, die auf Dauerschleife im Fernseh liefen. Doch bevor sie sich einen vielversprechend aussehenden Film konzentrieren konnte, umhüllte sie ihre kleine Wohnung mit einem Stille-Zauber.

Wenn die beiden ihre Triebe ausleben würde, wofür sie bei der langen unterdrückten Zeit ihrer beidiger Gefühle vollkommen überzeugt war, dann würde sie sich hüten auch noch davon Zeuge zu werden.

Schließlich war sie nur ihre magische Vermieterin.


End file.
